Episode 277: Taz Rebellion
"Taz Rebellion" was originally released on November 15, 2015. Description Though it may be Monday the 16th when this is released, it was recorded on the spookiest day... Friday! So much energy built up for the weekend! What could happen?! Plus, CORN! Suggested Talking Points Darkwing Disappointment, Red Hair for a Spell, The Pocket Watch Conundrum, Corn Sarlacc, Lizardman Cast, Splorch.com Outline 06:33 - My four-and-a-half year old son has red hair and is generally regarded as being adorable. Frequently when in a public space a stranger (usually middle-aged or older woman) will comment on the color of his hair. Sometimes they will say it's beautiful, but more often they will say something like "oh look at that red hair." I never know how to respond to this. I appreciate they want to complement him or something he has no control over, but the statement is usually followed by an awkward silence or maybe like a "Yeah..." with a forced chuckle. Is there a way I can acknowledge their complement gracefully? -- Josh 08:45 - Teen Fashion Update with Justin McElroy 12:07 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Tyler, who asks: Is a teen a "nerd" if they use a pocket watch? Additional Details: Just recently my phone was fried when it fell in some water, and I lost my wristwatch. Also, I am an avid Doctor Who fan, so I opted to get a pocket watch. I am not the most social person, but I still want to be "normal". I know that people tell you to be your own person, but in reality this advice is not necessarily applicable. So, I ask again, if a teen wears a pocket watch, will they be made fun of, or labeled a "nerd"? Keep in mind, this watch will usually be in the pocket of jeans. 18:49 - My boyfriend and I are looking at moving out together. The only problem is I would rather share roommates with roommates we don't know, and he would rather move in with his friends. Renting with just us would be a little pricey, and would mean we would have to wait a little longer to find a place in our price range that is nice. How do we resolve this? -- Jess 24:46 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Iowa GregName made up by Griffin, who asks: What is the Fastest way to eat corn on the Cob? Its for a corn on the cob eating contest! 30:12 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Personal message from Muffin (aka Joe). Personal message from Will. Advertisement for The Flop House. 36:38 - I kind of like work as the graphic and web designer of a small company, and the nature of my work requires me to bring my laptop into the office. I love the job, except for the fact my very-hands-on boss keeps poking and touching my screen, often times hard enough to make me worry about the safety of my computer. Is there a way for me to get him to stop it and to keep my job? -- Smudgy Screen In So-Cal 40:46 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Big JoanName made up by Griffin based on another Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What is lizard man’s relationship to this human world? What does it mean if you are a lizard man in former life? 43:53 - I'm 33-years-old and my parents don't know that I have tattoos. I used to have a negative relationship with them, so when I started getting tattoos at the age of eighteen I kept it a secret. By now we have worked on things and have a good relationship, but I've been lying to them for fifteen years now about the fact that I have tattoos. I want to get more in places that would be harder to keep hidden. How do I let my family know I have tattoos. I already know they have a problem with them in general for religious reasons. -- Girl With The Secret Tattoos 49:18 - Housekeeping 53:59 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user konstantin, who asks: Is SUPER MARIO Italian Or Mushroom Kingdomese? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Comic Books Category:Chilean Miners Category:Drew Davenport Category:Ira Wray